Left 4 Dead: 1,000 Years... Thine Actions Shall Be Vindicated...
This fanon is by: NomadMusik.' '''''This user uses a unique style in typing: ''Centered.'' Plot Summary: This fanon starts 1,000 years after the original Left 4 Dead. Characters are not descendants of the previous survivors, but some are direct descendants of the infected. This takes place from Bridgewater, Massachusetts, to Wellington, Florida. The four survivors are "Track" (A track & field pit crew member, real name Stanley Mozibe), "Rail" (A professional skateboarder, real name Antonio Nefict), "Quesadilla" (A cashier at Taco Bell, real name Toni Viror), and "Chemical" (A scientist, real name Antwon. His last name is unknown.). They are looking for the cure, which is only found in the Versatiles's Pool in Wellington. Complete Story (Theme of: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jf_L9TImDUs&feature=related Overtime ~ Ace Hood featuring Akon and T-Pain]): The End Of Bridgewater: "Help me!" Quesadilla said, as her Skorpion was running out of ammo, with her only gun left, a Bazooka, with only two missiles left. A mysterious man comes in, with a knife to slit the infected person's throat. "Come wit' me if ya want t' live!" said the person with an attire similar to Tony Hawk. He slit the zombie's throat, grabbed Quesadilla, and drove like hell. After the stopped, they went into the house. "By t' way, call me Rail. N' yo name?" "Um... Toni Vivor." "What 'ya do fora livin'?" "Work at Taco Bell... why?" "Ya' new name 'll be Quesadilla. Tha' 'lright?" "Um... ok?" "Now... get inta tha fuckin' house befar tha zombie be eatin' ya' head'." They went into the house. ¡Quesadilla encuentra su nueva familia! "Guys, 'nother 'urvivor 'ere!" Rail said. "What's her name?" said the man wearing a white coat. "Quesadilla. T'at's Chemical. Idiot ova theare be Track. Get us' to tha name', cau' this ya new family. He be nam' Track cau' befa' now, h' work at a Pit Crew at a Track Ra'. He be nam' Chemical cau' he a scientist. He ain't got no last name. You tell ha' why we got dem nam'." Rail said. "Tenemos estos nombres tan miembros de la familia que son infectados a personas, lamentablemente causado por mi experimento, no averigua que usted es. Ellos no mostrarán misericordia cuando saben quién usted es, irónicamente. ¿Comprende?" Chemical said. "In English, dumbass." Rail said. "Jódale, el imbécil. We have these names so family members who are infected people, sadly caused by my experiment, don't find out who you are. They won't show mercy when they know who you are, ironically. Understand?" "Yes. And I understand Spanish. I studied Spanish when I was in Sixth Grade." After a while, Chemical's inside source (codenamed: The G.I. Joe (G.I. meaning Gathering Information.).) started talking online. He's Been Taken Too! "Damn. Connection's dead. At least we know the location of the cure. My guess is that he's been taken too..." "Dam'! He tha' onl' pers'n tha' 'nows tha' loca'ion o' tha' pla'e." "Relax, Rail. He said the location, and if I can turn the water and chlorine into a gas, I can turn everybody back to normal." "'reat. On' thang tho'gh. HOW THA HELL CAN WE GET T' FLORIDA!?" "Get lucky? I don't know..." "Look. I may be stupid, but why not just make a plane to Florida." "Your not stupid..." Rail whispers to himself that they're all idiots. "Shut up Rail. Anyway, we don't have any materials, and the infected people have destroyed every plane in the U.S. Your not stupid, your just Schizophrenic. Are "the voices in your head" talking to you?" "Naw. The douchébag over there is." "Rail! ¡Usted imbécil!" After a few hours, they plan a course for Florida. "Okay, we'll go through Pittsburgh, our first stop, to our next stop, the White House, the only perfectly safe haven left." "Alright, now, grab your guns. Quesadilla, you'll be using this chainsaw." "Alright." Quesadilla said. Slow Down/I'm Genocidal: To Be Continued... Trivia: *All of the survivor's last names are puns (with the obvious exception of Antwon.): **Stanley Mozbie: Zombie. **Antonio Nefict: Infect. **Toni Vivor: Sur'vivor'. *Track has blindness, Schizophrenia, Prolonged Insomnia and an addiction to drugs, specifically Crystal Meth and Marijuana. **Because of this addiction with drugs, he looks very infected, although, he seems perfectly normal. **It is unknown how he got his job at the pit crew, let alone move easily. *Rail got into a car crash, explaining his speech. *Antwon says things in Spanish so he won't offend the person he's talking to. **Ironically, this is how he offended Quesadilla.